kaiho: My Love Begin in the Summer
by doubleAA10
Summary: Suho memiliki humanphobia dan Kai berusaha untuk menyembuhkan rasa takut Suho pada sentuhannya. pair: KaiHo, cameo: slight xiuhan, layho & laydo. FLUFF, one-shot. summary sucks.. Review please :)


**My Love Begin in the Summer**

**(Kaiho Complete version)**

**Warning: Yaoi, FLUFF, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: KaiHo. Other: Xiuhan LayDo LayHo slight ChenYeol and Krisbaek**

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please**

**.**

#INFO KRISHO**: "our high school love story CHAP 8" **& "**submit to me slave CHAP 3" **&** "sorry joonmyeon but I love you CHAP 10" **uda kelar :D

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

(Don't be silent please :)

" Suho ya! Besok kita pergi ke pantai yuk!"

Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya, Luhan, yang membuyarkan fokusnya pada buku novel non-fiction yang sedang dibacanya.

" Ayolah Suho! Tiap hari yang kau lakukan hanya sendirian di rumah ditemani novel-novel" kali ini sahabatnya yang lain, DO yang angkat pembicaraan.

" aku tidak mau.. kulitku yang putih bisa jadi hitam kalau berpanas-panasan seharian" Suho pun melancarkan protesnya, kulit putihnya adalah satu-satunya attribute yang bisa dibanggakannya, apalagi ia sangat malas keluar dari kamarnya yang dipenuhi AC pendingin ini.

" macam kau bisa hitam saja, dari sejak kau lahir kulitmu saja sudah pucat kayak orang albino" ujar Baekhyun sewot, sedikit iri melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini dianugrahi kulit seputih dan semulus Suho.

" oh ayolah! Apalagi besok kita mau temani Luhan untuk ketemu boyfriend long distancenya" kata Jongdae seraya mengusili Luhan, sedangkan yang disebutkan namanya menatapnya sebal sambil menahan malu.

" hehh… namja dari sekolah kota sebelah itu.. Xiumin yah?" ketiga temannya yang lain langsung berdehem ria membuat Luhan semakin blushing.

" yaa.. yaaa! Kenapa aku yang diusuli terus.. kalian besok juga bisa hunting namja tampan besok.. sudah kusuruh Xiumin untuk membawa teman-temannya" sahut Luhan tidak terima, keempat sahabatnya lain juga masih jomblo, jadi tak ada salahnya kan menjadi mak comblang untuk mempertemukan sahabatnya dengan sahabat Xiumin, bisa jadi mereka cocok satu sama lain.

" hunting namja?" Suho membeo bengong menampilkan mukanya yang blank.

" iya.. memangnya kau mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu kali ini dengan menjomblo lagi… sudah saatnya kita merasakan apa yang dinamakan yoth!" balas Baekhyun dengan semangat yang membara, kelima sekawan itu memang sudah jomblo selama belasan tahun.

" Youth bukan yoth!" DO membenarkan bahasa englishnya yang hancur.

" akh! peduli amat! Pokoknya besok kau harus ikut Suho! Tidak ada pengecualian" sedangkan yang dituding hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, bahkan waktu liburnya pun tak dapat ia habiskan dengan bersantai-santai di rumah.

**########KAIHO#########**

" anyongg yeorobun!" Xiumin melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat ia melihat Luhannya dan sahabatnya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, pantai asri yang jauh dari kota tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda manis yang disapanya langsung tersenyum kegirangan berjalan mendekatinya, dieekori keempat temannya yang bersikap sok jaim ketika menatap para sahabat yang dibawa Xiumin.

" Hannie… aku merindukanmu.. sudah sebulan aku tak bertemu denganmu sayang" tanpa malu Xiumin memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan Luhan begitu namja tersebut berdiri di hadapannya, membiarkan tujuh pasang mata menatap kemesraan mereka dengan mata membulat lebar.

" ehehee.. aku juga merindukanmu baby" lagi-lagi ketujuh manusia itu membeku saat melihat Luhan dengan beraninya mencium namjachingunya di depan umum sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Xiumin. This is so awkward moment.

" eheem!" deheman Jongdae menyadarkan pasangan sejoli yang sedari tadi melayang ke angkasa tersebut.

" Hum! Mian terbawa suasana…" Xiumin menggaruk lehernya sambil menahan malu. " Perkenalkan para sahabatku… ini Kris, terus Lay dan yang terakhir Chanyeol" lanjutnya, sedangkan para manusia jangkung yang disebutkan namanya langsung menunduk sopan yang juga dibalas dengan tundukan keempat sekawan itu.

" aku Jongdae.. suaraku paling tinggi kalau menyanyi.. salam kenal!" manusia bebek itu dengan percaya diri memulai perkenalannya.

" kalau aku Baekhyun, aku paling ahli dance switch on off" sambung namja beef dengan memamerkan senyum segiempatnya.

" ah.. aku DO… hobiku masak…ehh.. begitu saja sih.." namja squishy ini malah bertolak belakang dengan kepedean Jongdae, ia daritadi tak berani menatap ketiga namja tampan di hadapannya, namun dari gelagatnya ia mulai menunjukkan penasarannya pada namja tampan berdimple tersebut.

" Ho…" yang disenggol pinggangnya pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. " ehh ahh… aku Suho.." suara Suho menunjukkan ketidak tertarikan, sejujurnya ia sangat malas sekali datang ke tempat terbuka seperti ini, apalagi udaranya cukup panas di siang hari, persetan dengan status jomblonya, batinnya sedari tadi berharap ia dapat segera pulang ke kamarnya yang sejuk.

Kris daritadi menatap dalam Suho, sirat matanya menunjukkan ketertarikkan pada pemuda mungil ber-angelic face tersebut. Apalagi kecuekkannya menambah point positive di mata namja chinese tersebut. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Kris saja yang memperhatikannya, sahabatnya yang bernama Lay juga sepertinya mengincar makhluk putih tersebut.

" hey… aku sepertinya menyukai Suho.. kau cari yang lain saja yah" bisik Lay kepada namja paling tinggi tersebut, sedangkan yang diminta pun mengalah meski tak begitu rela, ia memang tidak tahan bila ditatap dengan kedua mata memohon milik Lay.

" ck! ya.. ya.. ya… he is yours… sepertinya aku pilih Baekhyun saja" Lay tersenyum lebar pada Kris seraya menepuk pundak lebar temannya mengisyaratkan kata "terima kasih" dari body languagenya.

**########KAIHO#########**

Kesembilan pemuda tersebut sedang duduk di sebuah restoran terbuka yang didirikan di dekat pantai tersebut pada siang itu. Sepertinya para namja single tersebut sudah mulai cocok satu sama lain, terlihat Kris yang mulai mendekatkan diri kepada Baekhyun dan tampaknya namja yang terlihat imut di mata Kris itu pun dengan senang hati menerima pangeran tampan berwajah es tersebut, tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang merasa sangat nyaman berbicara dengan Jongdae, ia memang suka namja manis yang suka berbicara dan tidak pemalu, menurutnya Jongdae sangat match perfectly dengan sifatnya yang selalu dijuluki happy virus.

Mereka sedang melahap makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak, semuanya tampak begitu menikmati waktu mereka kecuali satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho. Namja manis tersebut sangat merasa sungguh tidak nyaman karena terus didekati oleh seseorang, ia merasa sangat risih saat kedua mata Lay terus menatapnya seolah menenlanjanginya. Suho dengan segala upaya sudah berusaha menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan pada namja berdimple tersebut namun namja tampan tersebut sepertinya tak mengindahkannya, masih gencar mencari informasi tentang dirinya.

" Suho.. makannya jangan terlalu cepat, jadi berlepotan kan mulutnya" namja manis itu bergidik ngeri saat ibu jari Lay mengelus ujung bibir tipisnya, dimana terdapat saus lada hitam setelah ia menghabiskan sebuah kepiting.

" a.. aku bisa sendiri" dengan segera ia menepis tangan namja tersebut yang masih setia membelai bibirnya lalu dengan kasar mengusap bibirnya yang ditempeli saus dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

" aihh.. jangan jutek begitu cantik" lay mengambil secarik tissue untuk membersihkan punggung tangan Suho yang sudah kotor dan sudah jelas namja manis itu menolak sentuhannya sekali lagi.

Demi apapun Suho benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak tahan disudutkan seperti ini. Namja angel itu menatap DO yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan memelasnya memohon pertolongan agar dapat terlepas dari perhatian Lay, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mampu tersenyum kecut seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" aku mau beli es krim Lay ah.. kau mau ikut?" tawar DO mencoba membuyarkan focus namja tampan itu dari wajah Suho.

" ah benar juga.. Suho ya.. kau mau es krim? Akan kubelikan" jawabnya tanpa melirik DO sama sekali, sedangkan yang ditanya langsung mengiyakan dengan cepat, apapun boleh asalkan namja ini segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dihembuskannya nafas lega saat namja tampan itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke stand es krim yang berada di luar restoran itu dengan DO.

" kau hanya membeli satu Lay?" tanya DO saat ia melirik tangan kanan namja tersebut hanya mengambil satu batang eskrim dari kulkas pendingin tersebut.

" ah! ini untuk Suho, kalau tidak salah dia suka rasa tiramisu kan?" lagi-lagi DO hanya mampu tersenyum kecut, tak ayal ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Suho yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari Lay.

Lihatlah namja itu bahkan membayarkan eskrim Suho, bukan DO serakah mau dibayarkan eskrimnya, tapi siapa sih yang tidak senang ditraktir oleh namja yang ditaksirnya? Namja squishy itu menyadari kedua mata namja tampan tersebut enggan menatapnya sama sekali, ia daritadi hanya melihat Suho seorang, Suho, Suho dan hanya Suho. Terlihat dengan jelas namja berdimple itu tak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali untuk mendekatinya.

" Ho.. ini sudah kubelikan" dengan ragu Suho mengambil kantong plastic berisikan es krim tersebut dari tangan Lay saat keduanya sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" yey! Tiramisu!" ujarnya senang lalu segera memasukkan batang eskrim itu ke mulutnya, sedangkan Lay lagi-lagi hanya mampu menatap namja manis yang sedang bahagia melahap eskrim yang dibelinya.

" kalian belum selesai makan? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yah" sahut pasangan Xiuhan, Chenyeol dan Krisbaek berbarengan lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, menyisakan Suho, Lay dan DO yang masih setia duduk melahap eskrim tersebut.

Sebenarnya yang belum siap makan cuma Suho seorang, Lay yang masih terbius dengan kecantikan Suho pun rela menemaninya makan, tak henti-hentinya memancarkan keterpikatannya pada malaikat kecil yang duduk di seberangnya sekarang ini. Sedangkan DO yang merasa jadi pengganggu pun memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua manusia tersebut.

" eh.. DO ahh.. mau kemana?" tanya Suho ketakutan ketika sahabatnya mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Sungguh! Ia tak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya.

" kalian berdua saja, aku mau main air bareng Luhan.. anyong!" dengan teganya pemuda squishy itu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror, DO tahu sahabatnya akan murka ketika mereka pulang nanti. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, apalagi Lay yang tampan sangat cocok dengan Suho yang manis, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang pemalu, begitu pikirnya.

Lay tersenyum senang melihat pemuda squishy tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua, itu tandanya ia sekarang bebas berdekatan dengan pemuda angel di hadapannya. Setelah Suho berhasil menyelesaikan eskrimnya, pemuda berdimple itu menyentuh sebelah tangan Suho yang berada di atas meja lalu meremasnya pelan dengan santainya, dapat dirasakannya tangan mulus pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya ini.

Tubuh Suho lantas menegang, rasanya ia ingin menjerit saat disentuh namja berdimple tersebut. Meski Suho terlahir dengan wajah yang tergolong rupawan namun ia memang anak yang tidak pintar bersosialisasi, sehingga dengan mudahnya ia bergetar ketakutan didekati orang asing yang bukan para sahabatnya.

" to..tolong lepaskan.. tanganmu" dengan tangan bergetar ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Lay pada tangan kanannya namun berakhir nihil karena namja tersebut malah semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan kanannya.

" kenapa kau tak suka sekali aku sentuh? Kau tidak usah takut padaku Suho" tangan kiri Lay pun tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Suho yang membuat namja manis itu semakin memberontak.

" kumohonn.. lepaskan akuu.. kumohon Lay ahh! Kau membuatku takut.." Semakin Lay berusaha menenangkannya semakin panic pula namja putih tersebut, Suho menghentak kasar kedua tangannya di udara berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman namja berdimple pada pergelangan tangannya.

" omo! jangan menyentuhku.. jangan melakukan apapun padaku… tolonglah.. siapa saja.. tolong selamatkan aku" dalam hatinya ia terus menerus memanjatkan doa memohon pertolongan, terlihat dengan jelas sirat ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata crescentnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkan keduanya, tangan tersebut menghalau kedua tangan Lay hingga cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Suho pun terlepas. Pemuda manis itu pun reflek mendongkakkan kepalanya ke samping menatap seorang namja berkulit tan yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Pemuda tegap tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya sebentar sebelum wajahnya kembali berbalik menghadap Lay.

" maafkan aku.. tetapi tidak sebaiknya anda menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan di dalam restoran ini" ujarnya dengan tegas kepada Lay namun masih tersenyum, namja berdimple itu pun menatapnya dengan tidak senang.

" huh? suka-suka aku donk mau berbuat apa.." dengan penuh kesabaran pemuda tan tersebut kembali melayani namja tidak tahu etika tersebut.

" tetapi tidakkah anda kasihan dengan namja ini, dia terlihat begitu ketakutan" Lay mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan suara berdecit keras.

" memangnya kau ini siapa? Beraninya kau mengomentariku.. kau hanya seorang pelayan restoran" habis sudah kesabaran pemuda tan itu pada customer nya, ia memutar otak supaya namja tersebut mengaku kalah.

" tentu saja ini masalah buatku.. karena anda telah membuat namjachinguku sekarang ketakutan" baik Lay maupun Suho membelalakan matanya, Suho menatap pemuda tan itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti, tapi dalam sepersekian detik itu ia menangkap kedipan mata Kai mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti scenarionya.

" be..benarkah itu Suho? Dia namjachingumu?" yang ditanya hanya membalas mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mengintimidasi Lay. Namja berdimple itu sekali lagi mendengus kesal, menatap kecewa pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

" kalau kau punya pacar seharusnya kau bilang dari awal!" ia mengusak rambutnya kasar lalu beranjak keluar dari restoran tersebut, berlalu dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

" go..gomawo" masih menundukkan wajahnya ia berterima kasih kepada pemuda berkulit tan ini, untung saja Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya tepat waktu untuk menolongnya dari pemuda berdimple tersebut. Sejujurnya ia merasa agak bersalah dengan Lay karena telah membohonginya, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan bila namja tersebut memaksa untuk mendekatinya.

" tidak apa-apa… sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan kan?" perlahan Suho mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan penuh keragu-raguan menatap pelayan restoran tersebut, seketika itu ia baru menyadari betapa tampannya pemuda tan di hadapannya sekarang ini, yang masih tersenyum lembut menenangkan hatinya. Perlu Suho akui, namja tan tersebut bahkan lebih menarik daripada para sahabat Xiumin.

" siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berkulit sexy tersebut, kedua matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh namja yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini dari bawah ke atas, Suho sekarang hanya memakai celana ponggol memamerkan betis putihnya yang mulus, dan hoodie putih tak berlengan yang melekat di tubuhnya semakin memperlihatkan betapa putih tubuh mungilnya.

" yeppeo da~" batinnya terpukau, ditambah dengan angelic facenya dan wajah manisnya langsung membuat namja tan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah memperhatikan gerak gerik Suho dari kejauhan, tapi ia tak menyangka pemuda tersebut akan sangat memesona bila dilihat dari dekat.

" umm.. aku Suho.. sekali lagi terima kasih" ia membungkukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pelan menunjukkan gratitutenya pada pemuda tersebut, yang jelas makin terseret dengan keindahan eyesmile yang ditunjukkan padanya.

" gwenchana.. panggil saja aku Kai.. lebih baik kita ke atas, akan kubuatkan kau teh manis hangat" pemuda tan yang dinamakan Kai itu tak sengaja menangkap kedua tangan Suho yang sedikit bergetar, mungkin pemuda manis itu masih takut dengan kejadian tadi.

Perlahan namja tan tersebut mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak menggenggam lembut tangan putih tersebut, ujung jari Kai menyentuh ujung jari Suho sehingga membuat namja yang disentuh langsung meloncat kaget.

" ahh mian.. apa kau juga takut padaku?" Kai sedikit memaksakan senyumnya, tetapi sebelum ia menarik tangannya kembali, Suho berinisiatif menyentuhnya, ia menarik kelingking namja tan tersebut, Kai dapat merasakan sentuhan jari Suho yang masih bergetar pada kelingkingnya.

" ka..kalau itu Kai, maka tidak apa-apa…" Pemuda manis itu berusaha setegar mungkin, ia tak mempunyai alasan untuk takut dengan pemuda yang baru menolongnya tadi. Kai yang langsung tanggap pun membimbingnya menaiki tangga dengan membalas menautkan kelingkingnya saja dengan kelingking Suho, ia ingin membiarkan namja yang baru dikenalnya perlahan merasa terbiasa dengan sentuhannya.

**######KAIHO#########**

DO yang sedang termenung seorang diri menatap ketiga pasangan yang sedang bermain air begitu mesranya dari kejauhan, terlihat pasangan Kris dan Baekhyun yang tengah melempar air satu sama lain sambil tertawa, Xiumin yang mengajari Luhan berenang dengan sabarnya dan Chanyeol yang mendorong sebuah pelampung dengan Chen berada di atas pelampung tersebut.

Namja squishy itu terduduk di atas pasir putih seraya menumpukkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya dengan malas. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak datang kemari pikirnya sendu, ia menyesali sifatnya yang pemalu, seandainya saja ia bisa bersikap terbuka dan penuh percaya diri seperti Baekhyun dan Jongdae, atau terlahir cantik dan manis seperti Luhan dan Suho, mungkin sekarang ia sudah dapat merebut perhatian namja berdimple yang ditaksirnya tersebut.

" loh lay ah.. mana Suho?" tanyanya saat ia menangkap pemuda berdimple itu berjalan lesu ke arahnya dari kejauhan seorang diri. Pemuda yang ditanya itu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah DO.

" aku tidak tahu sahabatmu itu punya pacar"

DO mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Pacar? Jangankan pacar, seingatnya Suho bahkan tak berani berdekatan dengan orang lain, baik namja maupun yeoja, bila didekati ia akan ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung teman-temannya.

" Jangan-jangan itu dalih Suho untuk kabur dari Lay." pikirnya memutar otak. Perlahan namja squishy itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya berterima kasih kepada sahabat angelnya dalam hatinya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya menyentuh ujung jari kanan Lay, membuat pemuda berdimple itu reflek menatap ke arahnya.

" umm.. kudengar dari Kris kau pintar masak… jadi.. umm.. kapan-kapan maukah kau menemaniku membeli buku resep masakan?" tanyanya dengan hati deg-degan, ia menatap Lay dengan mata doenya penuh harap.

Lay reflek menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghindari tatapan DO sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya tepat di depan mulutnya.

" Sejak kapan DO seimut ini?" batinnya terkaget saat melihat mata bulat DO yang terlihat begitu lucu, tak ayal wajah imut DO membuat jantungnya meloncat dua kali lebih cepat. Ia kembali melirik namja squishy itu dengan ujung matanya setelah berhasil menetralkan hatinya, yang masih setia menatapnya lekat dengan mata doenya menunggu jawaban dari mulut namja berdimple tersebut.

" hmm.. baiklah.. setelah kita pulang dari sini kita akan membelinya, lalu kita akan memasak makan malam bersama, bagaimana?"

DO langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis sekali padanya, ia melonjak-lonjat kesenangan seperti anak kecil. Lay tertawa pelan melihat kelakuannya yang agak kekanak-kanakan lantas mengasak rambut hitam pemuda mungil tersebut dan DO berani bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya Lay memamerkan senyumnya dengan lesung pipitnya yang menawan padanya.

**########KAIHO#########**

" ini teh manisnya.. kau sudah tenang Suho?" Keduanya berada di ruang tamu yang terdapat di lantai dua, rupanya Kai adalah anak dari pemilik restoran seafood tersebut, Suho menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan menggenggam cangkir berisi teh hangat tersebut, perlahan lahan kedua tangannya sudah mulai berhenti bergetar.

"jeongmal gomawo yo Kai ah… aku menyusahkanmu daritadi" ia perlahan menyesap teh manis tersebut, Kai menyisyaratkan Suho untuk duduk di sisinya yang langsung mendengar titahannya.

" Suho ya.. apakah kau mempunyai humanphobia?" tanya Kai dengan hati-hati, ia takut akan melukai perasaan Suho namun rasa penasaran lebih menguasainya, yang ditanya hanya memberikan muka blanknya lalu berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

" ah.. aku tidak tahu.. tetapi aku memang tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mendekatiku atau menyentuhku, mereka membuatku takut" Kai memangut-mangut mengerti, ia membiarkan Suho menyesap teh manisnya hingga habis.

" Suho ya.. jujurlah padaku, apa kau juga takut kalau aku menyentuhmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Pemuda manis itu tak membalas pertanyaannya lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kalau mau jujur ia tetap merasa sedikit takut kepada namja yang baru dikenalnya ini, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati namja yang sudah menolongnya tersebut.

" Suho.. tatap aku…" pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya lalu menatap iris matanya dalam " aku tidak takut kok.." jawabnya dengan penuh keberanian.

Namun kedua bola mata Suho yang sedikit bergetar sangat berlawanan dengan perkataannya barusan, Kai yang menangkap kerisauan Suho pun mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda manis tersebut, ia menyentuh pelan wajah Suho, yang langsung mendadak mematung, seluruh tubuh pemuda manis kembali menegang dan bibirnya kembali bergetar, ingin sekali ia menepis tangan Kai yang sedang mengelus pipinya saat ini.

" lihatlah.. kau begitu ketakutan Suho ya" Kai menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya, pemuda tersebut bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menangis, ia langsung spontan mengusap kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya dengan kasar sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" miann hikss.. aku tidak bermaksud..untuk takut.. aku sudah berusaha Kai ah" Kai menggeleng mendengar permintaan maaf Suho pun berjongkok di hadapan namja manis tersebut, ia perlahan menjauhkan kedua tangan mungil Suho dari kedua matanya kemudian kembali mengusap bekas air mata di ujung kedua mata angelnya.

" aku mengerti, phobia memang sangat susah untuk disembuhkan, aku akan membantu menyembuhkanmu, jadi kau jangan takut padaku Suho ya" Kai dengan hati-hati menyentuh kedua tangan Suho yang mengepal erat di atas kedua pahanya lalu menyatukan tangan mungil tersebut tepat di dada kokohnya, Kai masih setia meremas lembut kedua tangan Suho di depan dadanya.

" aku berjanji, kau dapat mempercayaiku" lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua mata hazel Suho dalam seraya menenangkannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Kai dapat merasakan tangan hangat Suho yang membalas sentuhannya. " a..aku percaya padamu Kai ah"

Sekarang Kai sudah tak ragu lagi untuk menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya, ia mengelus berulang kali punggung tangan Suho yang selembut kapas itu. Entah kenapa saat itu Suho dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar hatinya, yang ia ketahui sekarang hanyalah sentuhan lembut Kai dapat memberikannya rasa aman.

**########KAIHO#########**

" ah.. kau datang lagi Suho ya" Kai menghampiri Suho dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, pemuda manis itu kembali mendatanginya pagi ini dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis.

" ini.. aku membuatkan kimchi sebagai tanda terima kasihku kemarin" Suho menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan yang langsung diterima Kai.

" ahh gomawo.. padahal kau tidak usah repot seperti itu"

" Kai ah.. siapa dia?" wanita berusia 40an tahun itu datang menghampiri kedua pemuda tersebut. Ditatapnya pemuda putih tersebut lalu tersenyum ramah padanya " ahh…. Kau pasti anak yang dibicarakan Kai kemarin, Suho yah?"

Ekspresi Kai pun berubah menjadi horror saat ibunya malah dengan seenaknya mengumbar rahasianya, ia memang bercerita banyak tentang Suho semalam pada ibunya.

"ah… ne eomma… perkenalkan ini Suho" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah sedangkan pemuda manis itu lantas membungkukan tubuhnya sopan " selamat pagi tante, namaku Suho, salam kenal tante"

" aih.. anak yang sopan sekali" yang dipuji pun mengangguk malu, rona merah sedikit menjalar pada kedua pipinya, ingin sekali Kai mencubit wajahnya kalau ia tidak ingat teman barunya ini memiliki phobia. Eomma Kai dengan jeli menangkap sinar kelembutan yang dipancarkan kedua mata anaknya pada Suho pun tersenyum lembut, rupanya anak satu-satunya ini telah jatuh cinta.

" Suho ya.. kau mau kan membantu tante? Hari ini pelanggan sangat banyak dan kami kekurangan staff" Kai melongo mendengar kata eommanya

" eomma..!" protes Kai, sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Suho sudah terlebih dahulu menyetujui permintaan ibunya.

" tentu saja tante, aku mempunyai banyak waktu kosong kok tante, aku dengan senang hati membantu" kali ini giliran Kai yang melongo ke arah Suho, bagaimana mungkin temannya sanggup meng iyakan permintaan ibunya.

" Suho .. kau tidak usah mendengarkan eommaku" protesnya saat ibunya telah berjalan menjauhi mereka, Suho hanya tersenyum melihat wajah ketidaksetujuan namja tan itu, sejujurnya ia senang sekali membantu Kai, itu artinya ia dapat mempunyai alasan untuk berlama-lama dengan namja tan ini.

" tidak apa-apa kok Kai, aku ikhlas, apalagi aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan karena kebanyakan bekerja" Kai memandang namja manis itu penuh arti, selain wajahnya yang cantik, Suho pun seorang namja yang berhati baik dan sopan, tanpa disadarinya hatinya makin terjatuh untuk namja tersebut.

" kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu yah Kai" namja manis itu berlalu dari hadapannya, berniat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam restoran milik Kai.

Namja tan itu menelan ludah ketika Suho keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut, ia tak menyangka Suho akan sangat cocok memakai seragam berwarna baby blue tersebut, ditambah dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang dipakai di lehernya menambah kadar keimutannya.

" ke..kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu kai? Tidak cocok yah?" Suho menatap was-was wajah blank Kai yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu, ia menunduk ke bawah untuk mengecek pakaiannya, manatahu ia salah memakai pakaiannya atau bajunya terbalik.

" a..ani! sangat cocok malah.. kau manis sekali Suho ya" Kai berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila sedangkan Suho pun berusaha menahan wajahnya supaya tidak merona. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya semalam hingga Kai dapat menyebutnya manis.

Kai yang sangat sulit menahan godaan itu pun mendekati namja manis itu, ia membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang dileher Suho hingga terpasang rapi.

" Nah! sekarang kau lebih manis lagi" Suho yang sudah tidak tahan pun menampilkan eyesmilenya mendengar pujian Kai padanya, rona merah sudah menjalar sempurna pada kedua pipinya, menambah kesan keimutannya. Kesempatan itu Kai gunakan untuk mencium pipi Suho kilat membuat namja manis itu mebelalakkan matanya lebar.

" K..kaii" melihat wajah Suho yang terkaget pun membuat kai menyadari kesalahannya, ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya, tak ayal rona merah pun menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"ah! Miann Suho ya… habis kamu terlalu manis sih.. wajahmu menggodaku untuk menciummu.. umm.. umm.. itu… akuu..akuuu…" balasnya terbata-bata, apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menembaknya? Ah… Kai sama sekali belum mempersiapkan hati untuk menyatakan hatinya padanya. Di sisi lain, Suho masih dengan deg-degan menunggu kelanjutan yang akan dilontarkan dari bibir tebal tersebut.

" Suho aaa.. Kai ahh.. pallii… kalian lama sekali di dalam" sontak kedua manusia itu langsung meloncat kaget. Yah.. hilang deh kesempatan Kai untuk menembak suho, ia mendesah kecewa namun hati kecilnya merasa sedikit lega, ia belum siap kalau Suho menolaknya, mengingat namja manis itu masih memiliki phobia.

" Suho ya.. tolong urus meja nomor 2 sampai 8 yah, Kai ah punyamu 9 sampai 16" eomma kai membagi tugas untuk kedua anak muda itu.

Bagi Suho inilah pekerjaan pertamanya karena itulah ia menjalankan segala tugasnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kai yang dalam kesibukkannya pun masih sempat mencuri pandang namja mungil itu yang sedang melayani pelanggannya dengan mengembangkan senyum manisnya, baginya apapun yang dilakukannya seperti mencatat order hingga membawa nampan berat dengan kedua tangannya membuatnya sangat menggemaskan.

" hallo pelayan manis, siapa namamu?" Suho langsung waspada mendengar rayuan dari salah satu para customernya, namun ia harus tetap professional melayani mereka.

" selamat sore, kalian mau pesan apa?" dipaksakannya tersenyum pada sekelompok namja yang sepertinya berusia hampir seumuran dengannya itu, ia hampir memekik kaget ketika sebelah tangan namja itu menyentuh sebelah pantatnya lalu meremasnya.

" kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku manis, setelah selesai kerja main bersama kami yuk?"

Suho tidak lagi menjawab, ia berusaha senormal mungkin mencoba melepaskan diri dari namja yang menyentuhnya tersebut supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan. Namun namja tersebut malah menarik tangannya hingga ia pun terduduk tepat di sebelah namja tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka membaca name tag yang terletak di dada kirinya.

" Suho? namamu cantik sekali seperti wajahmu, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresimu saat merintih dibawah tubuhku" bisiknya menggoda tepat di telinga kanan Suho. Wajah Suho merah padam mendengarnya, inilah sebabnya ia tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan orang luar, ia takut masa lalunya akan terulang kembali. Betapa inginnya ia memberontak sejadi-jadinya ketika tangan namja kurang ajar tersebut mengelus paha dalamnya dan menyentuh selangkangannya dengan kasar.

" hiks.. kai ah" nangisnya tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pekerja kita?" Suho merasa tubuhnya ditarik dari tempat duduknya, Kai dengan sigap menyembunyikan namja mungil itu di belakangnya.

" kami tidak memperkerjakannya untuk kalian perlakukan seperti itu!" salaknya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, berani sekali namja sialan itu menyentuh tubuh orang yang disukainya.

" kalau begitu kau jual berapa tubuh anak manis itu? Akan kubayar sekarang juga" mata Kai langsung menggelap, ia menarik kasar kerah namja tersebut dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada wajahnya, sangkin kuatnya hingga ia mematahkan hidungnya hingga berdarah.

" F*ck! Lihat saja nanti! Kulaporkan ke Lembaga Perlindungan Konsumen!" sekelompok namja itu menendang meja mereka sebelum keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Kai langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Suho, yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam sambil mencekram ujung seragamnya hingga kusut, terlihat dengan jelas bahu mungilnya yang bergetar naik turun menandakan ia sedang menahan tangis. Tanpa banyak tanya namja tan itu langsung menggenggam tangannya, menarik namja manis itu ke dalam.

" maaf Kai ah… hiksss.. akuu… terus menyusahkanmuu… hiks.. harusnya.. aku bisa melindungi.. diriku sendiri… mianhae.. " Dengan tersedu-sedu namja manis tersebut berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, ia mengusap matanya namun diakhiri dengan banyak air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya, tubuhnya sekarang bergetar tanpa bisa dihentikan, sentuhan kasar para namja tersebut masih terasa dengan jelas pada kulitnya namun ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak kuasa untuk menolak mereka.

" ini bukan salahmu Suho, mereka lah yang keterlaluan… dan seharusnya ini semua salahku.. aku tidak sempat melindungimu.. miann..kumohon jangan menangis lagi"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Suho mengingat banyak pelanggannya yang meliriknya seharian itu, seandainya saja ia lebih awal menyadari gelagat aneh namja manis tersebut mungkin saja sekarang phobia Suho tidak lagi menghantuinya. Melihat malaikat kecilnya menangis seperti itu membuat hatinya hancur total, betapa inginnya ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut menenangkannya.

" hikss.. Kai ahh... mereka…mengingatkanku.. dengan seniorku..dulu.. hikss.. dia..menyentuhku… dengan… kasar…rasanya sakit sekali.. Kai ah.. hiks.. dia bilang… ini semua salah..ku... karena menggodanya.. hikss.. aku takut.. sekalii.."

Namja tan itu membeku mendengarnya, rupanya itulah penyebab utama dari human phobia Suho, namja manis itu ternyata menyimpan kenangan yang sangat mengerikan di masa lampau. Kai merasa kasihan melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang meringkuk sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya, isakannya namja tersebut yang meyayat hati masih terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

" kau tidak usah takut Suho" Kai perlahan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya lalu tanpa aba-aba ia pun memeluk namja manis tersebut.

" jangan panik… tenanglah.. aku ada disini.. aku akan melindungimu" ia berusaha menenangkan namja tersebut sebelum namja tersebut meronta dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya, Kai membenamkan wajah manisnya ke dadanya, membiarkan bulir air mata Suho membasahi kemeja depannya, sesekali isakan tersebut masih lolos dari bibir tipis Suho yang masih bergetar.

" shh…tenanglah… Rasakan pelukanku Suho.. aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman.. jadi jangan takut dengan sentuhanku.. aku takkan menyakitimu..shh.. sudahlah… tidak apa-apa.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja" pemuda tan tersebut masih berusaha untuk menenangkannya, dielusnya terus menerus surai kecoklatan dan punggung Suho yang naik turun.

Namja manis itu berusaha untuk focus mendengar nasihat Kai, seketika itu juga tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergetar keras pun perlahan menjadi lebih relaks, degup jantungnya yang kencang juga mulai berdetak normal kembali, nafasnya yang tersengal juga mulai stabil. Ini pertama kalinya Suho merasakan betapa hangatnya sebuah pelukan, dan ia menyadari hanya sentuhan Kai lah yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

**######KAIHO########**

" Suho ya.. air hangatnya sudah siap" namja yang sedaritadi duduk di ruang tamu pun kembali mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

" gamshahabnida tante.. maaf sudah menyusahkan tante" Suho memang berencana untuk menginap di rumah Kai, namja tan itu memaksanya untuk tinggal karena ia tak mau namja manis itu pulang sendiri di hari yang sudah larut.

" aduhh.. sudah kubilang panggil tante eomma saja, tidak apa-apa sayang, kau boleh menginap disini selama yang kau mau" Suho bersyukur memiliki tante yang sebaik eomma Kai, wanita itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik meskipun ia tidak bekerja dengan baik bahkan membuat keributan tadi sore.

Namja manis itu perlahan menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan secepat mungkin ia membersihkan tubuhnya dari sidik jari namja kurang ajar itu, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa menjijikannya sentuhan yang meraba daerah vitalnya tadi sore. Setelahnya, kaki mungilnya mengantarkannya ke sebuah kamar tidur, karena rumah Kai memang tidak memiliki kamar berlebih, maka berakhirlah Suho tidur satu kamar dengan namja tan itu.

" kenapa kau tidur di bawah Suho? tidurlah di sini" Suho yang hendak tidur di futon yang tersedia pun menatap aneh Kai yang menepuk sisi kanannya mengisyaratkannya untuk tidur bersisian di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Dengan penuh keraguan ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada area tersebut, masih lekat memandang Kai dengan gurat wajah penuh kegelisahan.

" ah! Apa kau tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain? Kalau begitu tidurlah di atas, aku akan tidur di bawah" Kai yang tersadar dengan gelagat Suho pun mengalah, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil alih futon yang sempat digunakan Suho tadi.

" K..Kai.. tubuhmu bisa sakit kalau tidur di lantai" namja tan yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya ke futon itu berbalik untuk menatap wajah angel Suho di atas yang menatapnya khawatir.

" aku tidak akan sakit kalau hanya seperti ini.. tidurlah Ho.. aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman tidur di sebelahku"

Suho terdiam begitu lama, ia memang ragu untuk tidur seranjang dengan Kai, tapi ia tak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang tak tahu diri oleh namja yang sudah berbaik hati padanya ini. Perlahan ia dengan ragu menyentuh pipi kanan Kai berniat membangunkannya.

" hmm? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Kai membuka kedua matanya menatap wajah angel tersebut.

Suho menggeleng pelan " aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak tidur di sampingku"

" aku akan menakutimu kalau tidur bersebelahan denganmu" Suho kembali menggeleng, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh ujung jari Kai.

" kau tidak menakutkan Kai, bukankah kau sudah berjanji takkan menyakitiku?" namja manis itu tersenyum tipis pada Kai, benar juga, bukankah selama ini Kai selalu melindunginya, lalu untuk apa ia takut padanya.

" kau yakin?" Suho kembali mengangguk, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri memberi tempat kosong bagi namja berkulit tan itu. Kai pun kembali membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya ke atas ranjangnya dengan memposisikan dirinya menghadap namja manis tersebut, yang diperhatikan pun langsung mendadak salah tingkah.

" Kai.. kau suka sekali memandang wajahku" namja manis itu bergerak gelisah diperhatikan seperti itu, ditambah dengan senyuman lembut yang mematikan dari Kai membuat hatinya berdebar-debar kembali.

" aniyoo.. hanya saja wajahmu begitu sempurna..kulitmu juga sangat lembut.." Kai memperhatikan namja di sampingnya dengan lekat, lihatlah namja manis itu semakin menggemaskan ketika ia memakai piyama kebesaran miliknya sehingga mengekspose bahu putihnya, lengannya yang kepanjangan pun membuat jari-jari mungil suho menyembul keluar dari pergelangan piyama tersebut. Perlahan ia menyibak poni Suho yang menutupi sebelah mata crescentnya.

" Suho.. apakah kau tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutanku tadi pagi?" Suho menatapnya sambil berkedip imut, lalu sedetik kemudian ia bibir tipisnya membulat menandakan ia sudah mengingatnya.

" saranghae Suho ya..aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kai lembut, ia mengusap sebelah pipi Suho dengan sayang. Ia merasakan tubuh namja manis itu masih sedikit menegang dibawah sentuhannya.

" aku tahu kau masih takut dengan sentuhanku.. tapi tidak masalah.. aku mau kok menunggumu membuka diri padaku." Namja manis itu tersentuh mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kai, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan Kai yang begitu menyayanginya, yang dengan sabar menunggunya hingga terbiasa dengan sentuhannya.

Namja angel itu menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum, ia membalas menyentuh sebelah tangan Kai yang masih berada di pipinya, meremasnya lembut sembari merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan lebar yang begitu disukainya.

" lama sekali.. aku menunggumu mengakui perasaanmu padaku, dan aku juga menyukaimu Kai ahh" namja tan tersebut pun langsung tersenyum bahagia saat Suho membalas cintanya, ia pun mengikuti nalurinya memeluk pinggang ramping namja manis tersebut menariknya untuk mendekati tubuhnya.

" ah.. mian.. lagi-lagi aku menyentuhmu…" kai kembali merutuki perbuatan bodohnya, ia hampir menarik lengannya kembali namun dihentikannya saat namja manis itu memeluknya erat.

" pabbo… bukankah kau yang mengajariku kalau pelukanmu itu dapat membuatku merasa nyaman" namja tan itu menghela nafas lega, ia mengusap surai lembut namja manis yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya.

" jadi kau tidak akan takut lagi padaku..hmm?" Kai dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan namja yang dipeluknya sekarang.

" aku tidak akan takut lagi.. hanya sentuhanmulah yang dapat membuatku tenang dan aman Kai ah… terima kasih telah mengajarkanku betapa hangatnya sebuah pelukan" Suho menatap mata Kai dalam dan tersenyum tulus padanya, namja tan tersebut pun kembali memamerkan senyum lembutnya dan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu lama, menyalurkan kelembutan dari ciuman manis tersebut.

**^^END^^**

HAHAA.. akhirnya author selesai re edit juga.. semakin baguskah ceritanya? Kenapa yang ini agak menyedihkan yah T.T huff.. tapi yang ini sesuai dengan imajinasi author sih.. walao sebenarnya dari awal author ngga rencana buat suho jadi humanphobia sih kkk

**REVIEW AGAIN NE (0.0)/ GOMAWO :* #buingbuing**

**Kalau ditanya kenapa author pake Kai? Karena dia item #jahat **

**Kan aneh pemilik restoran di pantai tapi berkulit putih (?)**


End file.
